


「仗露」露伴老师铁石心肠

by Kikiyliu45



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiyliu45/pseuds/Kikiyliu45
Kudos: 174





	「仗露」露伴老师铁石心肠

0.

“你一无是处，性格恶劣，脾气一点就着，整天只会嚷嚷，穿衣没有品位，唯一让我舍不得的只有这张好看的脸。”

岸边露伴坐在沙发边上，咬着烟翘着腿，钢笔蘸了蘸墨水，毫不含糊地往支票上写上了一串数字。

“所以到此为止了，东方仗助，我再也不想看见你。”

这是露伴老师第十七次对东方仗助发火，却是第一次火到这种程度。事件并不严重，故仗助怎么也不明白为什么会演变到一刀两断的地步，他刚起床才洗了个澡就被拎到桌子前面，像一只犯了错的落水狗。

“老师昨天不是已经不生气了……”

“少废话，我不是找人来隔三差五找气受的。”

支票被漂亮地撕开，然后被漂亮的手指夹着递了过来：“拿着吧，这个月的钱全都给你，就当合约提前结束了。”

过长的前发挡着视线，仗助想掩耳盗铃，装作什么也没看到什么也没听到，可面前锋利精致的面容让他突然间丧失了插科打诨的勇气。他没有伸手去接，而是怔怔地想到了小时候看到的第一场雪，想到即将要到来的梅雨季，未知总是比想象中的要冷。

“拿着呀。”岸边露伴强硬地把支票塞进了他的衣领里。

1.

如果学校的人知道自己被知名漫画家包养，维持的形象大概会碎得连渣都不剩。东方仗助不在意这算不算堕落，因为他知道自己是因为喜欢岸边露伴才签下的合约，那张既可以拿到钱又可以和喜欢的人上床的合约是这一年来最好的运气，就算不要钱也可以。

但他似乎好运到头了。

顶着一头没set好的乱发走出高级洋宅，外面阳光灿烂得不可思议。手握巨额支票，钱包里却只有零星的硬币，仗助在自动贩卖机买了一罐可尔必思，然后在长椅上瘫坐了下来。

以前也被赶出门过好几次，是什么时候开始肆意跟露伴老师吵架的，完全没有这样的自觉。第一次是在点餐上出现了分歧，第二次是气对方用高高在上的语气教育自己好好学习，后来也全是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，昨晚更只因讨价还价模特时间就演变成了唇枪舌战。

「我不是找人来隔三差五找气受的」——这句话再次出现在脑海里。他喝着未冰镇过温吞的可尔必思，陷入了无尽的悔意与自我检讨之中。

……怎么会以为老师会对自己也有感情、会纵容这种得寸进尺。这样想着的仗助愈发委屈起来，一摸兜再次掏出支票，湛蓝色的墨水在太阳下泛着古铜色的光泽，像得意洋洋又稳操胜券的饲主宣言。

露伴老师永远不会知道自己这么喜欢他。他捏着支票心里发堵，没头没尾地大叫了一声，仍无法终止被失恋击沉的进度条。

而失恋也比想象的更心酸。

“仗助——新一期的JUXP！！”

周一去上学的时候，亿泰跟往常一样抱着两本新漫画杂志兴冲冲地跑来：“我们一起看吧！”

“不看。”

仗助没精打采地趴在桌上看窗外的麻雀：“我对漫画一点兴趣都没有。”

“没兴趣！？”亿泰把书摔在桌上，“过去一年是谁每周让我帮忙带漫画的！？”

作为常年读者投票第一的漫画，《红黑少年》又登上了周刊封面。仗助也为读者投票贡献过绵薄之力，每周都偷偷欣赏着露伴老师绝妙的画技。僵持片刻，他很不是滋味地和自己做着无谓的斗争，无能狂怒地拿起了漫画：“我看，我还就看了。”

“……仗助，你今天怪怪的哦。”

身边的人瞪着眼睛挠下巴，他则刷刷刷地翻着杂志，一目十行：“我被甩了。”

“哈？被甩了？”亿泰一愣，飞快地坐了下来，“被被被被你那个年长的男友？”

”啊，他嫌我烦，周六大清早把我扫地出门。”仗助耸了耸肩。

“……你做了什么让人家这么生气。”

“他不喜欢我。”

旁人自然不会知道仗助口中的「年长男友」和杂志封面上的「岸边露伴」是同一个人，对现在才提起「喜欢与否」大概也有些迷茫，更不会想到美其名曰的男友其实是金主。

“……这是战争啊，仗助，”于是亿泰用最浅显的方式思考后得出了结论，“只要你也强硬起来告诉他你根本不在乎他，他会挽留你的。”

“…真的？”

“虽然我没有这样的经验，但我看了很多这样的漫画。”

正常来讲仗助连“真的？”都不会问，这会儿竟然恍惚了一下。若说战争或许总是战争，这一期的漫画一如既往精彩绝伦，自己却在露伴老师面前一直嘴硬说才不看。

又是为什么非要嘴硬呢。

“……行吧，”他咬着牙沉默了许久，啪的一声合上了杂志，“我想起来我还有东西放在他家，得去拿。”

2.

洗漱用品床单被套都是金主准备的，仗助一开始确实没有想起来有什么需要拿走。只是露伴老师在画稿的时候常常把自己晾在一边，一个月前他买了一盒乐高，就放在卧室无聊的时候慢慢拼。

放学后磨磨蹭蹭地又回到了那个洋宅，反复做了好几次心理准备才摁下门铃，结果家里没有人。仗助颓丧地在门口蹲了十来分钟后被什么东西猛的砸了一下背，回头发现岸边露伴拿着一大包塑料袋的墨水和笔，又往自己背上打了一下：“起来，别挡路。”

“老师！”他一个激灵跳了起来。

“之前说得还不够明确吗，不要以为我在跟你闹着玩，赶紧走。”

“我、我——”

“这个很重，我得进去了。”

“——我的乐高！总该让我拿回去吧！”

眼看着对方就要进屋了，仗助急中生智夺过了袋子帮忙拎着，不管是强硬还是道歉的姿态都没有派上用场。

露伴看起来已经没有了太大的火气，嘴坏和冷淡只是常态。漂亮的绿眼睛里涌过一丝无奈的迟疑，钥匙拧开了最后一圈锁：“…别磨蹭，收完就走。”

即使接了很多次的吻，拥抱很多次，做很多次，仗助仍然搞不太懂这个人。透过卧室的门他能看见客厅里的露伴老师正在脱风衣，柔软慵懒的腰部线条弯下去，越过茶几拿起了桌角的烟盒。

又抽烟，别抽了。他在心里自言自语。

地毯上零散的乐高东一块西一块，买的是超高复杂度组件，可以让他一块一块慢慢捡。捡了几分钟后露伴夹着烟走到卧室门口来，就靠在门框上一言不发。

“干、干什么…”

“监视你别消极怠工。”前金主冷冷地说。

仗助如芒在背，摸索着微微加快了速度，一边低声说：“……我回去想了想，当模特也没什么不好，老师想让我当模特我就当模特，随便画…”

“不止是这个。”

“那还有什么我做错的……”

“因为这整件事从根本上就是错的。”

轻飘飘的态度，听起来的确没有在生气，反而让仗助心里一个咯噔。

“拼好的部分你要怎么带回去？”露伴指了指一旁的大家伙，淡淡地问，“拿的了吗。”

年长的、仿佛经验之谈似的结论，这幅一板起脸来就不难让人意识到「果然是大人」，好像身为大人就能看穿什么真理，是他最讨厌的模样。

“……从根本就是错的？所以老师后悔了吗！？”又一次的，东方仗助心里的无名之火蹭地冒了起来，就把手里的零件往书包里一扔，“只喜欢我的脸，结果到头来还是完全，完全讨厌我吗？”

扑克脸高手只是抽了一口烟，不置可否。

“……great。”

十分钟才收好一半，剩下的一半仗助只用半分钟就全都扔进了书包，然后一把抄起旁边残残破破的42082：“你觉得后悔，我还后悔呢——再也不用跟你做真是太好了！”

此话一出口差点委屈到泛起泪花，仗助夺门而出，还被烟味呛了一下。走到客厅的时候被叫住，露伴缓慢地在身后叹了一口气，说：“好聚好散，你就专心学习吧，行不行。”

“……不行！！”

3.

最后这个「不行」有点缺乏魄力了。

强有力的回答应该是「你以为我会因为你不专心吗」，但放在那一刻，不管露伴说了什么他都会条件反射地大喊不行。

真是废柴。

接下来的几天，仗助翻箱倒柜地寻找自己这边有没有露伴老师的东西，最后找到了借过来的一支钢笔、不小心顺回家的一双手套、露伴来家里喝茶落下的一只耳坠和买给自己的皮带。

于是再接下来的几天，他倔强又愤懑地接二连三跑去露伴老师家还东西，见面的时候露伴紧紧抿着嘴，半分愠怒半分疑惑，没有放他进去也没有说多余的话，拿了东西就消失。

……其实他也不知道自己到底想做什么，幼稚的叛逆心仿佛在说，既然你不想再见我那我偏要出现在你面前，只是门合上后一点也没有报复的快感。

伤敌八百，自损一千。

第三次还完钢笔后，再也找不到别的借口再去骚扰了。原本还能去第四次，因为那只小小的、钢笔形状的耳坠还留在家里，可仗助突然就舍不得了。

在床上的时候，他喜欢一边做一边咬露伴老师的耳朵，咬着咬着就咬到耳坠上去。耳坠和涂着草绿色指甲油的指甲盖是炽热里的两片凉意，是六芒星雪花锐利的角。

舍不得到最后，他把耳坠留了下来，随后梅雨季如期而至。

“《红黑少年》将迎来第二十五册的单行本……仗助你看！又有签售会欸！”

这回是康一帮忙买了三份杂志，激动地冲进教室来。仗助自和露伴老师结束关系后仍硬着头皮继续追《红黑少年》连载，并不想承认的，这种行为开始变得有些味如嚼蜡。

”这一期的剧情也很棒啊，没想到露伴老师这么擅长画恋爱剧情，”康一边看边感动地吸鼻子，“男女主角终于有进展了。”

“其实我更喜欢女二号啊……你觉得呢仗助。”

“……”

“……啊，忘了你刚失恋不久，抱歉。”

不仅刚失恋，失恋对象还是你们崇拜的岸边露伴。仗助像喝下了一整杯未经稀释的麦茶，苦涩泛滥，还气得想扔杂志。露伴老师竟然完美地画着恋爱剧情，看样子心里一点波澜都没有，离了自己还快活得不得了。

“……这叫擅长恋爱剧情？！哈？！完——全不觉得！”

“岸边露伴……一点都不适合画纯爱——”

亿泰用“别跟刚失恋的人计较”的眼神制止了康一为偶像辩护的冲动。

麦茶打翻了一整个下午，空气潮湿得要命，回家后仗助把新一期杂志塞进书柜，萎靡不振地用头顶着书柜门框。

其实并不难想起，头一次见到露伴老师就差不多是去年的这个时候。那时适逢第二十一册单行本发行的头一天，书店的签售会门庭若市，还不看漫画的自己在停单车的时候跟人在吸烟区前面撞上，莫名其妙就被借了火。

“……我是高中生，”他被男人漂亮的脸吓了一跳，下意识退后半步，“干、干嘛找我要火…”

“你看起来明明是个不良，不良不抽烟？”

对方笑了笑，随意地就从口袋里摸出了打火机：“你长得好看，混血？”

被问到是不是来参加漫画签售会的，一紧张就口出狂言。一支烟的时间，从抱怨签售会人太多打扰自己看书侃到真不知道漫画有什么好看的，期间男人就叼着烟眯着眼睛笑，时不时地应和一句“是啊”，“你说的太对了”。

那股悠然的、冷淡却缠人的气息绕着脸迫近，在某个次元把他逼到了死角。走进书店，刚想鼓起勇气要个手机号就被狂热的书迷挤到一边，被叫着露伴老师的男人回头冲自己眨了眨眼睛，耳边吵得要命，他却只听见耳坠清脆的声音。

一直留到签售会结束，散场人走，一本签了名的漫画扔了过来。

“送你的。”

4.

那张老师给的支票他给放在了抽屉的最里面，一直没有存去银行，好像支票上的钱涌进账户的那一刻他和露伴就真的形同陌路了。手指划过前面几册单行本，停在了第二十一册上面，仗助知道自己想见露伴想得发疯，而接下来又会有一场新书签售会。他也知道自己一千个一万个不该去，但事到临头还是理智败落。

整天无事可做，学习自然变成了头等之事，沉闷地念书考试，且总是在下雨。而康一心心念念要去参加新书发售，当天一下课就拉着他的和亿泰往外冲。

“慢一点也不会怎样……”

“晚了也许书店会售罄的，而且排队在前面说不定露伴老师会好心地答应画签绘！”

“……嘁，那家伙才不会好心。”仗助被拖着边跑边抱怨。

天气仍然阴沉沉的，密云不雨。到的时候已经有很多人了，好在概率来讲排得还算前面。拿到新书他并没有翻的欲望，就算康一在旁边说有修改的内容也无济于事，整点的时候露伴准时出现了，穿着没有见过的风衣，身形还是削瘦笔挺，微笑的模样仿佛隔了好几个世纪。

“露伴老师————”康一的声音比谁都响亮，露伴扫过来的时候仗助下猛地往下蹲，下意识地躲开了可能会看到自己的目光。

“仗助，突然蹲下干什么。”亿泰好奇地问。

“我、我刚才突然胃疼……”

这话倒不假，他确实紧张得胃疼，且这会儿才有了实感，自己到底在这里做什么啊！？

“快跟上啦仗助。”

队伍熙熙攘攘地往前，想逃跑已经来不及了。仗助局促不安地被夹在中间带着走，开始胡思乱想露伴老师看到自己会作何感想，会不会觉得自己阴魂不散，这阵子又都做了些什么。

…以及有没有，有没有那么一点也想念自己。

签售宛若流水线做业，露伴低着头飞快签着，签完也只抬头对道谢的人微笑。不知不觉中已经逼近死线，仗助开始大脑空白了，他看着露伴的侧脸无比出神，直到被后面的人推了一把。

他下意识地就把手里的书递了上去。

“…怎么没有提前翻开，想让我签哪里好？”

仗助本想趁着露伴抬头前就赶紧溜掉，结果被突如其来的温柔问话弄得懵了起来。露伴边问边抬起头，双目相接后也愣住了，比起生气更像是想不明白的神情，手指紧紧捏住了书页。

“……你在这里做什么，东方仗助。”

心一横，仗助干巴巴地回答道：“……参加签售会。”

“……参加签售会？你搞什么？”露伴抓着书搁在自己面前，压着声音轻声说，“别找我麻烦好不好？”

“我——”

“不看漫画的人就滚远点，别耽误别人的时间。”

劈头盖脸一顿骂，他连委屈都没来得及委屈，不由得抬高了声音：“如果我说我看呢？！”

“你看？”男人神情一变，不知为何有些恼羞成怒了起来：”不准看——没收！”

说着就把书收进了桌子下面，仗助目瞪口呆地站在前面，还不明白发生了什么就听露伴说道：“下一位。”风卷残云般地被挤出外围，在一旁等着的康一和亿泰都一脸迷惑：“……你的书呢，仗助。”

“……该死的岸边露伴！”仗助暴跳如雷，不敢相信这人连这种事都干得出来。再次跑到售卖点却发现书已经一抢而空，方才还对看已经看过的剧情毫无兴趣，这会儿无论如何都偏执地想看。

“康一，借我一晚明天还你。”

绕场一周，拿过康一手里的书就愤怒地走出书店，康一在后面大叫不准不还，他已经跨上单车骑走了。夹带着潮湿的风刮在耳畔，跌底的心已经开始淋雨，他这些天做了很多无用之功，支票躺在抽屉里，耳坠躺在书包里，自己和自己较的那些劲，露伴老师都永远不会知道。

回家后身心俱疲地往床上一躺，想终结这样的处境，最后还是摸起书固执地看了起来。

…自己就是脾气这么坏才会被讨厌的吧，什么事都要反其道而行。可明明露伴老师也总喜欢跟自己对着干，为什么自己会越来越着迷。

……没出息。

外面果不其然又下起了雨，天越来越暗。单行本里的修改让故事变得更加连贯精彩，钢笔线条就和露伴老师的下颌线条一样流畅漂亮。仗助努力地去认真看了，且执着地看到了结尾，发现最后几页是每隔几册就会有的作者访谈专栏，稍微打起了一些精神。

“……平常作息是什么样的…九点起床？明明七点就会起啊。”

“完成一话大概多长时间……取材的时候遇到过什么有趣的事……怎么能够画出青春的高中生恋爱剧情……翻来覆去都是这些问题……”

仗助走马观花地往下看，没劲地碎碎念着，片刻后却愣住了。他又重新倒回到上面一点的地方，在一个问题上难以置信地反复读了三遍，血液几乎都倒流回去后，他猛地从床上跳了起来。

5.

他确实记得露伴老师曾经说过：“要是早知道你是高中生我就不会搭话了，要习惯怎么跟比自己年轻的人相处真的很麻烦。”

冲出门才发现忘了拿伞，又冲回家拿伞，忘记换鞋被老妈骂了一句，再次冲出门的时候差点滑倒。雨不大也不小，本就阴云密布的天空更加晦暗了，杜王町是个很小的城镇，去露伴老师家的路很好记也很近，绕过几个街道，绕过十字路口，只要想去就很近。

八点十五分，他气喘吁吁地跑到了露伴家门口，随后便疯狂地按着门铃。

「老师是怎么画出如此贴合青春的高中生恋爱剧情的，读者来信都觉得很不可思议，是因为高中时候的有不少恋爱经验吗」

「高中的时候大部分时间都在画画，并没有什么恋爱的经历……而且时隔这么久，当时的经验放在现在也会显得老土吧？我有在高中生之间取材，还有就是…前段时间喜欢上了一个比我年轻很多的人，总是想着他来画。」

「恋情？」

「已经没有再见面了」

并没有常规的时间观念，也不管这么大的洋宅人来开门需要多少时间，总之他就一顿猛按。头发和衣服三分之一都湿了，滴滴嗒嗒淌着水，好一会儿听见了脚步声。

“……我才刚洗完澡，按得再急也没办法从楼上飞下来给你开门——”露伴一边不满地嘟囔着一边打开了门，看见是自己后连愣住的功夫都省了，无声地长叹了一口气。

“……又是你。”

从门里出来的还有好闻的沐浴露和香波味，蒸腾的水汽也暖融融地粘了过来。露伴用浴巾擦着头发，上上下下打量了自己几眼，皱了皱眉：“打了伞还淋得这么湿，你属狗吗。”

“……下午的时候，”仗助随便摸了一把脸上的水，一边喘气一边抬手指了指，“你为什么不让我看。”

“哈？你不要告诉我你就为了问这个跑过来。”

“是又怎么样。”

“……搞不懂你想干嘛。”

搞不懂？到底是谁搞不懂啊。从头到尾一副不近人情不讲道理的样子，自己又该相信什么才好。

“…你不就是为了气我吗，”男人低下头啧了一声，毛巾随手挂在门口挂衣帽的架子上，抄着手堵在门口，“你每次都是为了气我，你的所有举动，以前偏不看我的漫画，现在我不想见到你了，又跑过来大言不惭说什么来参加签售会，你看看你——”

手指戳上来，用力地戳在肩膀上：“……你看看你，好意思问我吗？”

“我不是为了气你！”

“你没有故意跟我对着干？你没有整天惹我生气？”

“可能吧！”仗助咬着牙大声说，“但是你以为如果我不想见你我会让自己难受吗，如果我告诉你我从遇到你开始就一期不漏地追你的连载呢，我也不知道为什么要告诉你我不看……但你不也跟我一样说谎了吗？！”

……露伴老师不喜欢大声嚷嚷，就算吵起架来也是冰块脸嘲讽奚落，怎么又忘了呢。

仗助一通嚷嚷完才意识到自己本来准备要好言好语提问的，涨红了脸磕磕巴巴地补充道：“啊、那个…对不起，我只是想知道，到底……”

“……”

像是心理作用，此刻的雨声格外大。他看着有点怔住了的露伴老师，狠狠地掐了一下自己。而面前跟自己一样湿淋淋的人却没有像往常一样精准回击，稍微用手拢了一把头发，看向了别处。

“就、其实……”

“又是这样。”

“…欸？”

“……所以我是真的想让你离我远点的。”

搞不懂猜不透的是心绪，能看出来的是和从前每一次都相同的退败。仗助不敢再嚷嚷了，却突然有了些真切的笃定——他甚至不敢相信自己的笃定，只紧张地低声说：“……我看了老师的新书。”

“……”

“…如果我理解错了……”

话音未落他被抓住手拽了进去，门一合上就被撞在门背上，沾着水珠的发梢戳到眼睛上，嘴唇被堵住了。

6.

“我确实后悔，东方仗助。”

客厅里有一张铺着毛毯的大沙发，有时候他们会在这里做。仗助知道露伴就算是被抱的一方也喜欢在上面，露伴喜欢居高临下地脱他的衣服，然后居高临下地接吻。

“我想要的包养对象是个听话的、不会顶嘴的人，”男人穿着的浴袍已经滑落了半边肩，狠狠地把他摁在沙发上，用膝盖夹着他扯他的衬衫，瞳孔微微地颤动着，“而不是你这种……居然敢顶我嘴，得了便宜…得了便宜还卖乖的人。”

“……你真的把我搞得很累。”

而此时此刻仗助表现得很安静，因为其一，他很少见到这副模样的露伴老师，并非淡漠从容、而是跌撞磕绊的露伴老师；其二，他疯狂地想念着露伴老师，包括身体。被脱掉上衣后对方整个人都搂了上来，边吻边咬，手在下面又开始解他的裤子。

“每次和你吵架我都要生两次气，一次生你的气，一次生自己的。”

“你知不知道为什么。”

年长的男人动作很乱，几下就把毛毯蹬到了地上：“我好不容易想明白了，我好不容易想明白了，你为什么非要缠着我、你不过——不过是拿钱办事的人，凭什么每次都敢得寸进尺……我竟然给你这种权利，有时候我竟然还主动道歉，凭什么我每次都要原谅你，就凭你这个、你这个…摆不端正位置的人？我竟然……”

仗助把人搂过来，露伴还挣扎了两下，最后就把头埋在他的肩上，任他把手指探进了后穴：“实在是、太不符合我…一、一贯的……”

断断续续的说话声带上了几分喘息，窗外暴雨倾盆，些许泥泞和青草味钻进了房子里。露伴控诉的一切都让他更加肆无忌惮了起来，后来索性翻身就把人压在身下，一边扩张一边回敬地咬对方的耳垂。

“……你真的不想被我缠着吗。”

香波是木质的香味，沐浴露是苦橙小苍兰与黑加仑，全是熟悉的味道。他用膝盖锁着人，伸入了第二只与第三只的手指。

潮湿的穴口还难以完全接受三根手指，而过长的体贴让对方在短暂地顺从之后又有些不耐烦，一伸手把仗助推开，重新占据了制高点。“…行了，赶紧进来。”露伴扶住他的性器一点一点地坐了下来，许久没有被进入的后穴比起以往而言紧得让人喘不过气，收缩着绞合着，把他全部吃了进去。

“唔……”

男人显然有些吃力，绿色的眼睛里起了一层蒙蒙的雾，像雨后的雪松。修长的身躯迎上来，少见地把手指穿过了仗助的手指，每一条缝隙都紧密贴合，挺腰慢慢地上下滑动。

一直以来，只有在床上的时候露伴老师才会对他说一些好听的话，会告诉他再深一点或者再快一点，会舒服得夸赞或呻吟。床上是履行合约的地方，唯独这一次露伴少言寡语得不寻常，只是低喘着，难耐地叫着，没有力气的时候又伏了下来，鼻尖碰到他的鼻尖，额头抵着他的脸颊，冰凉的指甲盖快要嵌进皮肤里。

抬起的性器渗出些许液体，收伏的小腹被粘得湿漉漉的。阴茎顶端与乳首都泛红涨开，露伴的皮肤很白，像是几乎没有晒过什么太阳，红色在皮肤上显得十分惹眼。

仗助看着眼前的光景，由对方主导的动作让身下越发地无法满足，忍不住坐起来把人翻身压下，从背后侧着重新进入。恋爱前首先把色情的要素学习了个遍，这样的姿势能看到对方漂亮的腰部与臀部曲线，能缓慢地蹭着后脑勺那一片又薄又软的碎发。他用力地往里抽插，慢慢地终于被毫无保留地接纳了进去，顶弄到了内壁的敏感点。

”哈啊……仗助，别这么……快…”

“就是这里吧？”

叫声变得放肆起来，夹杂着些许抽噎。仗助有了许可令。

吻后颈，吻下颌。他像奔着要欺负人似的猛烈侵袭，把这阵子以来的委屈不满全都回馈了过去，被操到黏软的穴肉紧紧包裹着他，拉扯着带领着渐入高潮。

“……今天我会射进去。”

他在露伴的耳畔舔了一圈，比起往常或许更加过分更加不听话。水声愈发地激烈黏着，电流划过让他也情不自禁地叫出声来。

“……哈啊、老师…”

高潮过后从男人体内抽出，浑身都湿得像刚从雨里捞出来一样，眼前短暂地晕眩了一会儿，闪着白色的光。而先前抱着的人仍背对着自己，在同样射出来后微微地蜷了起来，好半天才用手抹了一把脸，埋在沙发里侧一言不发。

手指碰到对方的背脊，被不轻不重地拍开了。

灰尘里里乱七八糟的气息氤氲着，沙发一片狼藉，水渍四横在被抓得皱巴巴的布料上，温热的吐息迟迟散不掉。

“……你今天都不讲话。”

又一次试图摸上去，这回没被拍开。露伴好一会儿才轻声说：“……支票，为什么不存进银行。”

“…你怎么知道。”

“……笨，我当然知道。”

仗助在并不敞亮的光线里笑了笑，用膝盖勾住露伴的腿，往自己这边又拉了拉：“因为老师也喜欢我吗？”

7.

如他所料的，回答自己的是一片安静。但他也不着急，一伸手从地上捞起来衣服，在口袋里掏到了那只钢笔耳坠。

“……说实话，连我自己都不知道为什么这么容易跟你吵架，”仗助稍微支起身来一点，吻了吻露伴的耳垂，然后把耳坠挂了上去，“我不知道为什么非要对着干，就好像跟老师合不来似的，可是越这样又越喜欢你。”

又沉默了许久，露伴低声说：“…你也超出我的常识了。”

背对着自己的耳朵还泛着潮红，细软的头发散乱地挡住着眼睛。片刻后露伴窸窸窣窣地转身，主动抱上来，叹了一口气：“我好不甘心啊，仗助。”

“这样不好吗。”

“……真的每期不落的追连载？”

“真的。”

“喜欢我这个大你好几的人？”

“嗯。”

这个大自己好几的人好像就停不住叹气，被表白也根本不回应，只是有点艰难地坐起来揉了揉额头，撑着沙发努力地用指尖去够茶几上的烟盒。

“别抽了，真是的，”仗助抓着他的手臂强硬地往回摁，“至少别在我这个高中生面前抽吧。”

“敢管我？你这人真是胆子肥了——”

半晌后，露伴轻轻地啧了一声，松开了抓着烟盒的手。

“……我当不了听话的不会顶嘴的包养对象，那么当恋人呢。”

“不听话、会顶嘴的恋人？”男人退到沙发里侧，靠在靠枕上低低地笑了一声，转而盯着指甲发愣。仗助不知道对方在想些什么、在做着什么样的思想斗争，觉得有些愧疚，露伴老师这个时候也许的确需要一支烟。

捡起毛毯往身上裹了裹，露伴似是随意地碰了一下左耳上的耳坠，又笑了一声。伸手在仗助凌乱的前发上随便拨弄了一下，让眉毛眼睛露了出来：“……我讨厌你长得这么好看。”

“那——”

“只不过我没有能和你好好恋爱的自信。”

“……那就从对我说一句真心话开始吧。“

仗助也坐了起来，歪着头盯着露伴这张同样好看的脸——这或许也是略微想故意惹人生气，只不过是柔软的进攻。对方果然被盯得皱眉，却耳朵泛红更多，别扭地一直往后躲。

而露伴躲他就往前凑，最后直接封锁了后路。对方咬牙切齿地糊了一巴掌过来，终于像下定了什么决心似的用力地捧住自己的脸，张开嘴想说什么，对视后又愣了愣，瞳孔里闪烁着动摇的光欲言却止。

“……怎么？”

手指的力道不知不觉变成了难得的温柔，露伴轻轻地舒了一口气，额头靠上来，雨水汗水再一次地混在了一起。

“……你并不只是脸让我舍不得。”

**He's the rain falling on my day**

**And the storm in my head**

END.


End file.
